


Who You Are

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Maria/Reader centered, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You wake up to find Maria sitting on the edge of the bed.  The two of you talk about how she feels in the relationship.@ladiesofmarvelbingo - M2, Maria Hill
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Who You Are

You woke to the bed dipping and you opened your eyes just a crack. It was early. You couldn’t really tell how early but the only light in the room was coming through the window from the street lights outside. Maria sat stretching on the side of the bed, her body in silhouette thanks to the dim light filtering in through the curtain.

There was a dull ache in your cunt and a sting in your ass cheeks thanks to the antics you shared with both Maria and Natasha last night. The evidence of it still present in the room. The leather cuffs still hanging from the sideboard and the paddle and strap on harness strewn over the floor with everyone’s clothes.

Natasha still slept soundly beside you, lying flat on her stomach with her hand resting on your back. You reached over and ran your hand down Maria’s spine. She turned her head, and while her face was in shadow, you could tell she was looking down at you.

“Are you leaving?” You whispered.

She chuckled softly and ran a finger over your brow. “No. This is my place.” She said. “I was just feeling a little smothered.”

“Oh,” you said, quietly. “Did you want me to go?”

She didn’t say anything for a moment. She just sat then gently caressing your shoulder and staring at the window. You started to get the feeling she was looking for a way to say that she did want you to leave but not be rude about it. It wasn’t very Maria to be tactful though. If she’d wanted you gone, she would have just said it.

She turned back to look at you and ran her hand down your arm. “No. We just haven’t done this before.”

“Yes, we have. Lots of times. I know all the safewords off by heart and everything.” You said.

She chuckled and pinched your hip playfully. “Not like that. I mean sleeping over. We don’t do that.”

You shifted a little, slipping out of the light hold Natasha had on you and sitting up. Natasha murmured something and rolled closer to you both. You reached behind you and rubbed her side in slow soothing circles until her breathing evened out again.

You moved your arm around Maria’s waist. Her skin was cool compared to Natasha’s who was still partially draped in the blanket. You teased your fingernails over her hip and up her side, making her squirm.

“No pressure, Hill,” you said.

“I know. I know that at the very least, Nat is just like me too. That’s maybe why we got to this point. But I’m not used to people sleeping over. Before this, I wasn’t even used to people coming back to my place. Theirs so I could sneak out maybe. Or just in the bathroom or a dark alley. But this -” She gave your thigh a squeeze. “- it was safe. Natasha doesn’t commit and there’s three of us and that’s not something most people commit to. It was safe to bring you here because there would be no sleeping over. You’d all go home and I’d get my bed to myself.”

“So you do want me to go? I could wake Nat?” You said.

She leaned her head on your shoulder and shook it side to side. “No. I don’t and I think that’s the problem. Here I am, totally fine with the fact we’ll probably have breakfast together. Maybe even looking forward to trying that slow sleepy sex everyone always talks about. How far away am I from being okay with being barefoot and pregnant?”

“Maria!” You said. “You’re not going to change who you are.”

“But this isn’t who I am. I’m already changing who I am.” She groaned, sitting back up and running her hands through her hair.

You ran your fingers up her side and underneath her breast. “You’re trying things with people you trust. That doesn’t mean we’re getting married. It doesn’t mean we’re even in a romantic relationship. We just like each other and are spending time together doing things we enjoy. And you do enjoy sex right?”

“Yes,” she grumbled.

“So that’s it. Relax. Don’t worry about the scary thought you might like something you never expected sometime in the future. Just enjoy the things you like now. It’s not going to change who you are.” You said nuzzling at her shoulder.

She huffed and turned her head up, focussing on the streetlight outside. It illuminated her face in a soft diffused light. She looked scared, which was an expression you had never seen on Maria Hill’s face before. It made her seem more vulnerable and fragile than you even knew she was capable of.

“Easier said than done.” She said.

You let out a breath and caress her jaw, tilting her face to yours. “I know,” you said gently. “But if you don’t go back to sleep how are you going to have sleepy morning sex?”

She chuckled and nudged you, before leaning in and capturing your lips. It was a soft and tender caress of her lips against yours. A kiss unlike any she had ever given you. Normally when you kissed it was searing and passionate. Like she was trying to claim you.

She pulled back and leaned her forehead against yours, just for a moment. “Okay, I guess that’s a fair point.” She whispered.

The two of you lay back down again, squeezing in next to Natasha who was now sprawled out on the bed and taking up most of the space. She spooned you from behind and pressed a kiss to your neck as you pulled the blankets up over you.

She teased her fingers over your breasts and flicked at your nipples. You giggled quietly and wriggled back against her. “Go to sleep, Hill. If you wake up after me, I’ll wake you up by going down on you.”

She hummed and pressed her palm against your stomach. “I have never had a good reason to sleep in before.”

“Well, the first step for sleeping in, is going to sleep.” You said.

“Alright, alright,” she teased. “I’m sleeping.”

You lay awake until you felt her breathing start to slow and then regulate. Before the first rays of sunlight began to peek up over the horizon, you were asleep too, cocooned in the arms of your lovers.


End file.
